youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Bereft
"Bereft" is the ninth episode of Young Justice. It premiered on March 11, 2011.Harvey, James (2011-02-25). "Details For Upcoming New "Young Justice" Episodes Debuting In March 2011". World's Finest. Retrieved 2011-02-26. Logline The team finds itself wandering the desert of Bialya with no memory of the last six months... or of each other. Only Miss Martian can restore their minds and figure out what happened, but is she too late to save Superboy? Summary On September 4, Megan awakens in the desert in the country of Bialya. She is disoriented and has little memory of the previous 6 months. Superboy appears and mindlessly attacks her before fleeing. Elsewhere in the Desert, Robin awakens and evades Bialyan soldiers. Consulting his wrist computer he discovers he is in Bialya and notes that it is September, while he believed it was still March. He recalls in a flash of memory that Batman instructed him to keep radio silence. Kid Flash and Artemis awaken together and neither recognizes the other. Kid Flash introduces himself and asks Artemis why she's dressed like Green Arrow. She replies that her Father probably did it as one of his tests and probably wants her to kill Wally. They are then attacked by soldiers using artillery and, fleeing, are attacked by Superboy who then attacks the soldiers allowing them to escape. Superboy is captured by Psimon. Megan saves Wally and Artemis from fighter drones. Artemis explains to Wally that when she said her father probably wanted her to kill Wally, she was remembering a Ninja movie she had seen. Megan, Robin, Wally, and Artemis join up and Megan mentally joins them all together in order to restore their memories. They remember that Batman assigned them to investigate an alien energy surge in Bialya, but that they have to act covertly because the Justice League has no legal right to enter the country. They realize Aqualad is missing and find him dying in the desert. Megan is worried about Superboy, but the team urges her to get Aqualad back to the Bio Ship because he might die while Superboy is in no danger. Megan mentally detects Superboy in pain and deserts the rest of the team. The team fashions a stretcher and drags Aqualad to find water without Megan. Megan arrives at the tent where Superboy is captured and faces Psimon, who reveals that he had wiped the team's memory by telepathically attacking Megan while she was linked to the team. Megan remembers that she arrived at the tent earlier and sensed that the sphere-like object the soldiers were experimenting on was alive and that she told it she was there to help. As Megan mentally fights Psimon, objects in the tent start moving and levitating. Sphere breaks free and frees Superboy. Megan restores Superboy's memory, then the two of them defeat Psimon and his soldiers with the help of Sphere. Superboy, looking at Sphere, asks "Can I keep it?" On September 5, Superboy and Megan return to the bio ship followed by Sphere to meet with the rest of the team who are tending to Aqualad. Megan tells Wally they have a souvenir, referring to Sphere. Psimon reports to The Light that he lost both the Sphere and Superboy. However, a female member of The Light dismisses his plaint, saying that the important thing is that their new partner has demonstrated a successful test of his delivery system. She goes on to say that more powerful new technology will follow, which will make up for their recent loss. Cast and Characters Credited *Artemis (Stephanie Lemelin) *Aqualad (Khary Payton) *Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) *Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) *Robin (Jesse McCartney) *Superboy (Nolan North) *Batman (Bruce Greenwood) *Psimon (Alan Tudyk) *L4 (Marina Sirtis) Non-speaking roles The following characters appeared in the episode but were not credited. * Queen Bee (photograph only) * Sphere Trivia In this episode it shows some of both Aqualad and Miss Martian's languages and a few Bialian republican ones too. During Miss Martian's mental restoration of Superboy's memory, the memories are all scenes from Young Justice episodes except for one additional scene, apparently from a TV show. An image of a cheerleader appears who looks exactly like Miss Martian except not green. The cheerleader hits her head, says "Hel-lo Megan" and the sound of a television-show laugh track is heard. Quotes *'Kid Flash: '''Hey beautiful, wake up. :'Artemis:'' (gasps)'' :'Kid Flash: '''It's okay, I won't hurt you, I'm one of the good guys, you know Kid Flash. :'Artemis: 'Seen Kid Flash on the news, he dosen't wear black. :'Kid Flash: Yeah, I'm not so clear on that myself. What about you, Green Arrow fixation? *'Miss Martian:' Careful Superboy, they're hot. :Kid Flash: Not as hot as you, babe. :Miss Martian: Uh, thanks Wally. That's uh...sweet. :Kid Flash: Not as sweet as you, sugar. :Artemis: Oh, grow up! *'Artemis:' He didn't know who we are. I'' don't know who we are! :'Robin: I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him. :'Kid flash: '''How do you know we don't work for ''my mentor? Flash activates his stealth-tech. Whoa, this is so cool! :'''Artemis: We look ridiculous! Quit touching yourself! We need our memories back. :Miss Martian: ''To help Superboy.'' *Enters everyone's minds* I've brought you into my mind to share with you what I remembered so far. But I need your help. Together our broken minds can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine. :Artemis: 'You want to paw through our private thoughts? *'Artemis: '''I got... confused by um...some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan. '''Kid Flash: So, I'm your ninja boyfriend? Artemis: Hey amnesia, remember? I forgot how truly annoying you are. Kid Flash: Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality! Robin: Yeesh, get a room! *'Superboy:' (About Sphere) Can I keep it? References Category:Episodes